Our Wait
by Willow Julien
Summary: Willow has to wait a year to see Lloyd. But how will she handle it. And how is Lloyd handeling it. How will the Warriors help Willow and how will Lloyds family help him. Triquel to True Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear Warriors! I hope you guys enjoyed Stronger Together. BTW the chapter names are going to be the same as Aphmau's Aphmau's Year episode names so Credit to Jess and Jason and BluJayStudios. Now I wanted to know if any of you have found a way to post a picture on here.. If you did pls tell. I would like to share my concept art for my characters with you guys. But enough Of that. I am going to tell you a little bit about this short story before we head into it.**

 **Okay. So, if you read my story Stronger Together you will know that Willow has to wait to see her love (Lloyd) again. This will be divided up into months and** **don't worry it won't be for an actual IRL year. I hope to be posting every day for this story. It will also be 10 chapters long and each chapter will be what Willow to Lloyd is experiencing through their year apart and I may add P.O.V's to this story but idk. Now. I am going to give HUGE shoutouts to my readers MNC, Loki, and Master of Cupcakes. Now into the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Alone for A while**

The Warriors were traveling to the Middle realm to rule and protect for the while that the rulers were away with their family member Wu. Lady Nya, Her friends Kiki and Suzanne,Luna, Nika, Zoe, Deliara and Lady Faith were coming and they were all there to help support Willow. But the warriors and their friends got there two months before Willow and Lady Faith did.

It had been two months since what happened in the caverns. Willow was Looking out the carriage window as her mother sat behind her. Willow had tired eyes from the lack of sleep and she had Lloyds scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Willow?" Faith asked. "Whats wrong?" But when she asked Willow didn't reply.

"You had another nightmare. didn't you." Faith said.

"Y-yeah..." Willow replied.

"You know that we could just go back. Zane and the others can handle it." Faith said grabbing her daughters hand.

"No. I want to be with my friends.." Willow said.

"Alright. We will be there soon." Faith said."But Wont they notice their tired eyes.."

"I can hide them.." Willow said grabbing Lloyds scarf and she tied it around her eyes.

"Will you be able to see in that?" Faith asked.

"A little. But i'll manage.." Willow replied.

"Alright." Faith said.

Nika was getting the hall ready for Willow's return while Zane and Cole were setting up Willows room. They hung up pictures of Lloyd and her. When Willow arrived everyone welcomed her. Zane lead her to her room where he could talk to her.

"Here you are sis.." Zane said kindly. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No.. I just.. Want to...Stay here for a while." Willow replied.

"Alright. I'll leave you.. Just come down if you need to talk about anything. Me and Luna are going to be making you some dinner." Zane said.

"Okay.." Willow replied.

Willow took off the scarf and and started to cry.

"Lloyd... I miss you so much." Willow sobbed.

Willow looked at one of the pictures that were hanging in her room. She wished she could be in Lloyds arms again.

"Lloyd.. I promise I'll wait for you... but it'll be hard..." Willow sobbed.

In the kitchen Luna and Zane were making some dinner for everyone.

"Hey Zane?" Luna asked.

"You had told me that Something horrible had happend in the caverns... could you tell me what?" Luna asked.

Zane then remembered what had happened.

 _Flashback:_

"He isn't breathing!" Willow panicked.

"Stand back!" Nika said casting a spell.

"No! I can't let him get hurt anymore!" Willow cried hugging Lloyd.

"What did you do?" Jay asked.

"I castes a spell to keep him safe until we can get him back to the cabin and and a letter for help!" Nika said.

"Lloyd! Please. Please! Wake up! Please!" Willow cried.

 _end:_

 _"_ Lloyd saved Willow.. but ended up getting hurt badly." Zane said.

"Is he going to die?" Luna asked.

"I don't think so." Zane said. "But you can't tell anyone what I told you. No one but the Warriors and the three that came back with us."

"I promise. Thank you for telling me" Luna said as she hugged Zane.

But when they started to get cooking again. Willow came to the kitchen.

"Ah, Willow. Your looking better." Zane said.

"Thanks. I was wondering if you guys could help me with something." Willow asked.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me make some almond cookies. They're Lloyds favorite." Willow said.

"Sure. Do you have the recipe?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. I do. Let me go get it." Willow said walking up to the room she was staying in. When she looked through the bookcase she found it.

"Here it is." Willow said. "Lloyd will love these."

"As long as you don't burn them!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Willow said looking around. But then she saw the wolf plush on top of the bookcase. "You?!" Willow said startled.

"Hehe! That's right! I'm back!" The plush said.

"You! You get down here!" Willow said trying to grab the plush.

 **Hi! Hope you enjoyed. This was based off of Aphmau's year so credit to her for the plot line and some lines. Now I just want to say you guys are amazing and awesome! Now I must go and write the next chapter. And it will be short and I'm sorry for that. But I just want to ask who is your favorite character from my stories. I must go now. Now I must say Goodbye for now my friends. Now off to write chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Please Make it stop

**Halo my** Lovely **Warriorsz I have come up with something so I can rest and you guys can get a chance to read. Two chapters a day. One posted in the morning. One in the afternoon. Now this is a short chapter so sorry about that. But this story will be about Lloyd and what he was going through during that two , Huge shout out to EnergyBlasy Diamond, MNC, Loki and Master of Cupcakes. Now enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Please... Make it stop**

Lloyd was laying still in his bed. Not able to move. Not able to see. Not being able to hear. All he could do was live in a nightmare.

Lloyd failed at saving Willow. He died. But he could see Willow. But they were back at the middle realm castle. But Clouse was with her. She didn't care that he was gone. She introduced him to their friends. They all loved him..

And it kept repeating. Over and over. He was living in a nightmare.

 **"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"** Lloyd screamed in terror. But no one could hear him. All the words he could hear were Willow's hateful words

"Look where you are now Lloyd. No friends. No help. And the only reason I hung out with you was because I felt sorry for you. You have no friends that can help you now. And Clouse is the only one I love. And you. You never made me happy." Willows words said full of hate.

"Willow..." Lloyd cried. "Please. Help me stop this."

"You think I would help you?" Willow laghed. "You know that you'll be reliving this nightmare forever!"

 **"No!"** Lloyd screamed in terror.

But just as he was about to black out he saw Willow kiss Clouse.

"I'll always love you." Willow said.

"Me too my darling." Clouse replied.

 **"NO! WILLOW!"** Lloyd screamed

Everything kept repeating over and over again.

 **"Make it stop!"** Lloyd screamed.

But he couldn't... it kept repeating... For months...

 **Hope you enjoyed! Lloyd has a lot coming for him in the near future btw. Can you guess. But the question for today is: what would you do for Lloyd if you saw him in that state? Now I must go for now. Goodbye for now my friends. Again sorry about the short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Willow

Halo **my Warriors! I am so glad your enjoying this. Also MNC hope you had an Awesome trip to Phoenix. Also Loki I don't think Lloyd would like that but you did make me laugh. So this story is five months after Stronger Together.** **Also if your reading this far and you haven't read my stories True Warriors and Stronger Together I advise you to go read them before continuing. So hope I'm not boring you to death. Hope your still alive. Shootouts to MNC, Loki and Master of Cupcakes. Now onto the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Lloyd...**

It had been five months since the incident in the caverns. Everyone was happy setting up for the fall festival happening. Willow was doing better. Jay and Cole were becoming more and more like brothers. Zane and Luna have been hanging out more. Kai and Nye were setting up the festival with Koki and Suzanne. Wisp and Abby were helping out with the castle hall. And Nika, Zoe and Deliara were helping out by handing out invites.

Willow was also excited for the fall festival but it would be the first without Lloyd.

"This is gonna be the first year without him attending the fall festival." Willow sighed. "I really do wonder how he's doing..."

"Well you don't have to wonder for very long anymore!" A girl said.

"Huh?" Willow said turning around. "Jade!"

Willow ran up and hugged the sister of Lloyd.

"Its good to see you too Willow." Jade laughed.

"Wait.. what do you mean that I dont have to wonder for very long? And your a werewolf?" Willow asked.

" our family has been hiding this for a while. Now C'mon. Lets go inside." Jade said.

The two went inside and sat in the living room.

"So. The reason I came was to tell you that Lloyds doing fine." Jade said smiling.

"That's so good to hear." Willow replied. "I miss him so much..."

"He misses you too. He had been asleep for five months.." Jade said. "He can't stop talking about you."

"He.. Wait he's Awake!?" Willow exclaimed.

"He is. He woke up about a week ago. He tried to get up and see you when he woke up but he ended up hurting himself doing so..." Jade replied.

"Oh no.. is he okay?" Willow asked.

"He's fine physically. But he had been having the same nightmare for months. He honestly thought he failed at saving you." Jade replied. "He's still feeling that way."

"Oh no..." Willow said.

"But those are sad memories. That we should leave in the past. Also he asked me to give this to you." Jade said taking out a bag.

"For me?" Willow asked.

"Yup!" Jade said.

"Uh. Canny go into my room?" Willow asked.

"Sure." Jade said.

Willow ran up to her room and sat down on the floor with the plush next to her.

"What's that?" The plush asked.

"Its from Lloyd." Willow said. "Wait.. what's this?" Willow asked taking a letter out of the bag.

 _My dearest Willow,_

 _I don't even know if you'll read this.._

 _I can't even explain how dearly I miss you. I miss seeing your face. I miss hearing your voice. I miss you beyond words. I wish I could see you.. Its hard not being able to see your face and hear your voice in the morning. Just please stay strong for me. But how is everyone doing? Are the three girls still with you guys. Are Jay and Cole becoming more like brothers. Is Kai helping Nya with everything. Are Zane and Wisp supporting you? How is everyone? I miss you all. But I miss you the most my Willow Tree. My stupid snowflake._

 _Love,_

 _Lloyd_

 _PS: I gave you something from Phoenix Claw that Jade got._

Willow looked in the bag and saw a Willow Tree vine.

"Lloyd... I miss you so much.." Willow said tearing up.

"Be right back." ỳWillow said to the plush. "And don't touch my Willow Vine."

"Uh. I'm a plush. I can't really move." The plush said.

Willow ran to Jade.

"Please. Take me to him." Willow said.

"I'm sorry.. I can't.." Jade said. "Phoenix Claw is beautiful. But completely isolated. I can take a letter from you to him."

"Alright." Willow said wiping away her tears. "I'll be right back."

Willow ran upstairs and went to her writing desk.

 _Lloyd,_

 _I miss you dearly too.. I love the Vine you gave me. Its beautiful. These five months have been difficult for me. Knowing that I hurt you. Knowing that I may never see your face again. But I know that I will. Zane, Wisp and Abby are supporting me. Jay and Cole are still becoming more and more like brothers. They still have friendly rivals. Mostly over food these days. Nika, Zoe and Deliara are still with us. Kai and Nya are helping each other out. We all miss you. Now I'm gonna keep this short so you can rest. I love you Lloyd. And no matter what. I'll always love you for you. Saber or not. I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Your Willow Tree and Stupid snowflake_

"There." Willow said.

Willow rushed downstairs and met Jade.

"Here. Oh and please give these to him as well." Willow said giving Jade the letter and the box of almond cookies.

"I'll make sure he gets these. Promise." Jade said.

Willow walked out with Jade and she watched Jade walk off.

"I miss you Lloyd... I love you.." Willow said.

 **Halo! Hope You enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on this. Now I am going to give you a little insight to where the story will go in the near future after the fourth story or I might even make it in the forth story. Here's the little sneak peak: Willow and Lloyd are in for something huge. And the question for today is What do you think's gonna happen? Now I'm gonn keep this short. And I will try to post every day and also. I try to interact with you in the reviews so before you read the next chapter and I posted a review on this one see if I replied. I try to reply to everyone as much as I can. I also have a lot of work to do with these stories. But I will probably tell you how I write my stories at the end of this. Now I must go for now my friends. Goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo My Lovely Warriors! I am glad you all are enjoying I-**

 **-Lloyd Jumps through window in werewolf form-**

 **Really Lloyd?! I just replaced that and hour ago!**

 **Lloyd: It was Travis!**

 **Travis: It was not! It was you!**

 **Sorry about them... brb**

 **-tackles Lloyd playfully and I win-**

 **Lloyd: I let you win!**

 **Yeah right!**

 **Lloyd: You are my girlfriend!**

 **Ugh.. Sorry about them.. werewolves are prone to breaking windows... For no reason at all... Well I'm gonna keep this short and this chapter will be about Lloyd as he wakes up. Now Huge shootouts too MNC, Loki and Master of Cupcakes. Now onward to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Willow?**

Lloyd could finally hear faint voices. Not the nightmare voices. He could see, but his vision was blurry. He wasn't seeing the nightmares. He could finally barely move.

"W-Willow?" Lloyd quietly murmured.

"Lloyd. Wake up its me, Jade." Jade said.

"J-Jade..." Lloyd mumbled.

Lloyd soon started to wake up and see things clearly.

"Where am I?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd. My son. Your in Phoenix Claw." Miskakio said.

"Willow!" Lloyd said trying to get up but fell back on his bed in pain.

"Lloyd. Lay down. Your wounds are still healing." Garmadon said.

"Willow.. Where is she... is Clouse?" Lloyd asked.

"No. Clouse is dead. And Willow and the other warriors are in the middle kingdom ruling while we are away." Jade said.

"Willow..." Lloyd said with tears dripping down his face. "Jade.. I was loving in a nightmare... It was horrible..."

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry.." Jade said.

"I kept screaming for it to stop but it wouldn't.. It wouldn't stop!" Lloyd sobbed.

"Here Lloyd." Misakio said giving Lloyd a bowl of soup.

"Thanks mom." Lloyd said. "Jade?"

"Yeah Lloyd?" Jade asked.

"I can barely move my hand so could you write a letter for me. To Willow and get a Willow vine from here?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure Lloyd." Jade replied.

Lloyd laid down and closed his eyes.

"I miss you Willow..." Lloyd said.

 **Halo guys! Sorry about the short chapter. I didn't really have any ideas this time. But I just want say that you guys are amazing! Also if I don't post one day that means they I didn't have any ideas or that I didn't have any ideas. I just want to say that you guys are so understanding and supportive. Now I must go for now my friends. Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo My Warriors! I hope your having a lovely day. Now, before we head into the story I have something to announce. If you guys haven't heard the second trailer for the ninjago movie is out. Also I am a huge Marvel fan so I'm debating on Writing a Avengers/ Ninjago story. But I want your opinion. I want to write stories that you guys will enjoy. I want to make you guys happy. Also do you guys want me to make a one-Shot about my Oc's like their background and where they came from? Tell me if you guys want me to. Now enough about that. Lets get on with the story. This will be about Willow and it will be Seven months from the incident in the Caverns. Now Huge shout outs to MNC, Loki and Master of Cupcakes. Now Onward to the story my warriors!**

 **Chapter 5: Try to Remember**

It had been seven months since the incident. It was the holiday season. Ninjago City was covered in the festive spirit of the holidays. It was going to be the first Christmas without Lloyd and the middle realm rulers. But it wasn't exactly Christmas yet.

"So.. This is the first Year without Lloyd..." Willow sighed. "The first Christmas party without him."

The Southern and Northern rulers were coming along with the most worthy people such as the guards.

"I better get ready." Willow sighed.

When Willow came to the doors to the main hall, from her bedroom, she was wearing a beautiful red and green winter dress with Lloyds scarf tied around her neck.

"M'lady Willow." One of the guards said.

"I'm ready to go in Darreth." Willow said.

"Alright." Darreth said opening the doors to the main hall.

When Willow entered the hall everyone bowed to the princess and guard of the north and soon to be the newest princess of the middle realm.

"Hello my friends. I know that it's probably strange seeing me up here rather than the royal Garmadon Family. But this year the Garmadon family couldn't be here. They had family matters that they had to attend to. Bot I'm sure they will be back soon. Now please enjoy the Christmas party." Willow said.

Cole watched as Willow walked outside and he remembered what Lloyd had given him to give to Willow. He ran into his and Jays room and grabbed a bag that Jade had secretly given him. He ran outside quickly to find Willow. When he looked around he saw snow falling from the beautiful sky. He also saw willow sitting alone on a bench. He hid the bag behind him and went to Willow.

"Hey Willow." Cole said sitting down next to Willow.

"Hey Cole. What are you doing out here?" Willow replied.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Cole said. "What's wrong?"

"Well its... December 10th.. and its Lloyds birthday.. I'm just saddened that I can't be with him this time of year.." Willow said in a saddened tone.

"I see... Well, its not exactly Christmas yet but I have something for you." Cole said getting up and placing the gift next to Willow.

"Huh? What's this?" Willow asked.

"Its a gift from Lloyd. He told me not to give it to you until Christmas but this seems like a good time to give it to you." Cole replied happily.

"Thanks Cole." Willow said standing up and giving her fellow Warrior a tight hug.

"No problem." Cole said returning the hug. "Now I'm going to go back inside." he said once the left each others hugs.

"Alright." Willow said smiling.

When Willow opened the bag she saw a letter and she read it.

 _Willow_

 _I miss your face so much right now. You have always looked so beautiful this time of year. How is everything? I have started to walk again but its been difficult since I was asleep for five months and in bed for two. I have been meeting other werewolves. They are kind but still wary of me. I miss you.. Willow. But I will see you in five months... I'll keep this short. Now go and have some fun with your family._

 _Love,_

 _Lloyd_

"Lloyd..." Willow said.

When she reached into the bag she pulled out a book that had the tile "Our Adventures" with a heart on it. But one side was green and one side was grey.

Kiki and Cole watched as Willows day became happy.

"That was really nice of you Cole." Kiki said as the two danced.

"She was feeling down. It was the best thing I could do.." Cole replied.

Cole looked into Kiki's brown eyes and saw they were full of happiness. He knew it was from being with him and he had the Same emotion of holding her in his arms.

"Cole.." Kiki said.

"Yes?" Cole replied.

"I feel really happy being with you. You just being in the same room makes me happy." Kiki said with a smile on her face.

"Me too Kiki." Cole replied.

Before they knew it the space between them became nothing. Cole knew that the black haired woman ,who had helped him get through the pain of loosing his best friend Willow, was the one for him.

Willow watched as the black haired earth warrior held the black haired woman in his arms. She knew they would be happy together.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! It took me a while to write. I had to come up with some ideas... it took me... all night... to get some... ideas... for this... -yawns- zzzzz**

 **Lloyd: -pokes me-**

 **I'M AWAKE! Ugh... Lloyd... well I'm going to keep this short and then i'll get some sleep... -yawns- Hopefully sensei doesn't wake us up at five AM tomorrow...**

 **Sensei: I will be.**

 **Great... Now That's all for now my warriors. I'll see you all very soon goodbye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6:

**Hello my lovely warriors. How are you? I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have had stuff going on. Now I'm gonna be keeping this short. Also this will be what Lloyd was experiencing during Christmas. Now Shoutouts to MNC, Loki and Master of Cupcakes. Now enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 6: My Christmas**

"Lloyd." Jade said. "Y'know our can't stay in bed forever."

"I know..." Lloyd said sitting up.

"C'mon. I'll help ya." Jade said.

Jade helped Lloyd swing his legs over the bed and helped him up. Lloyd had some trouble walking at first but Jade was there beside him to help him. She helped him to the living room where he saw the Christmas tree up and presents around it with His mom and dad.

"Wow. This is amazing." Lloyd said sitting on the couch ,with the help if his sister.

"We just want you to have a happy Christmas." Misakio said.

"Here." Jade said giving a present to Lloyd. "It's from Willow."

When Lloyd opened it it had a beautiful letter with a outside pattern that seemed to be hand drawn perfectly.

 _Dear Lloyd,_

 _I just want to_ _wish you a merry christmas and to say that i miss you and to say happy Birthday. I know its past your birthday but.. I asked Jade to give this to you on christmas. The Gift i gave you was handmade by me and the other warriors.._

When Lloyd reached in he pulled out a Wolf that was made of Ice.

 _Zane made the ice so it would never melt. I Created the idea of the wolf and inside it has the spirit of a wolf that had the personality that was just like yours, Deliara helped me talk with the spirt. Cole Made it look like there was earth inside of it. Jay helped with the invention so it would light up. And Kai made it so it wouldn't be too cold for you not to_ _touch. We all miss you Lloyd. Just come back to me in one pice._

 _Love,_

 _Willow_

"Willow..." Lloyd said with tears dripping down his face.

"Lloyd? You okay?" Garmadon said.

"Yeah... I.. I just miss Willow.." Lloyd said.

"I know." Misakio said hugging Lloyd. "But you need this time to heal." She said touching one of his bandages. "Physically and Mentally."

"I know mom.. But... I just want to hear her voice again..." Lloyd sobbed.

"I know you do but there is no way we can communicate. Letter or magic..." Jade replied.

"I'm gonna go outside I just need some fresh air..." Lloyd said standing up slowly. He placed the wolf on the table and started to walk out.

Lloyd took his cloak and wrapped it around himself to keep warm. He enjoyed the cold breeze of Pheonix Claw but the snow reminded him of the caverns. He missed Willow so dearly. He wished he could be sitting with her. His arms wrapped around her. Talking. Telling stories. Having fun together. He wished so much that he could just be holding Willow in his arms at that very moment. But he knew that he had to wait for Willow as Willow had to wait for him.

When he looked outside many werewolves were playing around. But then a group of werewolves that he remembered that were friends of Willow in the guard academy.

"Leona! Logan! Yip! Maria! Dottie!" He said waving to them.

Leona was the one who didn't care how she looked. All she cares about was her friends and family. Yip was Leonas boyfriend, Clumsy at times but still one of the greatest guards. Logan was the silent type and was kind of a jerk and still was but he cared deeply for his family. Maria was a great friend of Willows and Lloyds. She once competed in the tournament against Leona and won. And Dottie was the girlfriend to Blaze, the warewolf head guard from the animal tribe. She was cute, Hilarious, Kind, Strong and smart which made her a great guard.

"Hey Lloyd!" Dottie said.

"We heard what happened and by the way we aren't scared of you." Maria said happily.

"We also heard about Willow." Logan said. "I'm really sorry."

"She went through a lot... and I feel like it's my fault that she did." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd. There's no way you could have changed what happened." Yip said.

"Yeah. I guess your right..." Lloyd said.

"But don't worry. The Christmas season will lift your spirits!" Leona said.

"Yeah." Lloyd replied.

"Also my mom got me a new ball so you want to come play with us?" Maria asked.

"I can barely walk so I can't really play but I will throw the ball to you guys." Lloyd said with his ears and tail raised in a playful mood.

"Alright then! Maria would you go get that ball?" Dottie asked.

"Alright!" Maria said darting twords her house.

"Merry Christmas Willow.. I miss you..." Lloyd whispered.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Took meh a while to come up with something. Bre the charecters Logan, Yip, Leona, Dottie and Maria belong to Jess and BluJayStudios. Also you all might be wondering were is wu? Well o will be giving him a space in the next chapter with Lloyd in it. Also do you guys want to see an avengers / Ninjago story? Just tell me if you do. Question for the day: What would you do if you met a Saber? Would you run away or go up to meet it? Now I must go my friends. Much is awaiting me in Icenwood. Now off I go to write chapter Seven! Oh and Have a lovely day -Cyber hugs-**


	7. Chapter 7: Soon

**Hello my Lovely Warriors! I'm glad you are reading today's chapter! Now I can't believe that it is already August... my summer is nearly done. Well I start in September but still! Also MNC read your latest chapter of Fire Within a Ninjago Soldier and i loved it! Another thing. This is gonna be a short chapter. I didn't have any ideas. Now I don't want to kill anyone with this boringness. Shpputouts to MNC, Loki, and Master of Cupcakes. Onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 7: Soon**

It had been nine months since Willow had to say goodbye to Lloyd. Willow was getting ready for the annual tournament with her friends. Little did she know was that Jade had come.

"Willow?" Jade asked as she entered the main hall.

"Jade?! Willow said excitedly.

"Hey Willow!" Jade exclaimed. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"Why are you here?" Willow intrigued.

"Lloyd wanted to tell you that he's so excited that he'll be able to see you in three months. Speaking of which the Sunset Islands are the most advanced in the technology world. It has crazy thing from rollercoaster's to crazy rides." Jade explained. "Also it has a system for getting in with these." She said pulling out a ticket.

"This is my Sunset Island ticket?" Willow asked as Jade handed her the ticket.

"Yup. All yours!" Jade replied excitedly.

"This is amazing... and... just three more months till I get to see Lloyd. How is he doing by the way?" Willow asked.

"He's doing alright. Your old friends from the guard academy, Dottie, Maria, Leona, Logan and Yip, are with him." Jade replied.

"That's good. Wait. Leona, Dottie, Maria, Logan and Yip are with him?!" Willow exclaimed.

"They are." Jade replied.

Willow looked out a window in the main hall. "I Can't wait to see him." She said.

"I know. He can't wait to see you too." Jade replied hugging her friend.

"Oh I gotta get some more things done." Willow said.

"Alright! Let me help ya!" Jade replied happily.

The two friends walked into Ninjago city to help each other and the other warriors set up things for the tournament.

Luna and Zane were setting up tents for the competitors. And Zane seemed to keep looking at Luna.

"Hey Zane?" Luna asked.

"Yeah Luna?" Zane replied.

"Will you be competing in the tournament?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. I am." Zane said.

"Well. I know you'll do great." Luna said.

"Thanks." Zane smiled.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A little romance may be blooming between two characters. Sorry about the short chapter again. I didn't really have any ideas... Also you may be able to guess who made the Sunset Island rides. But the question for the day is What do you guys think of me making Lloyd and his family werewolves? Also during the school year I will be trying to update during the afternoons or the weekends but I don't know. But remember that I will be taking a month break in September because my school year starts that month. You guys are amazing and I will still be reading in September. Also I probably told you guys but at san deiago Comic Con they released a sneak peak for season 8 and the second trailer for the Ninjago Movie. Also I know its strange but I will be doing a summer story in the fall XD. Now I gotta go. I'll cya later my friends. -Cyber hugs- bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'll be there soon

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you all today? I'm glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. But I found out that one of my favorite book series, Maximum Ride, and Ninjago are able to be crossed over!**

 **-Logan throws Yip out a window-**

 **SERIOUSLY LOGAN!**

 **ugh sorry about them. Warewolves throw each other out windows.. a lot... well I'm not gonna bore you to death. Also I think I just made the wolf plush everyone's favorite character XD. Shoutouts to MNC, Loki and Master of Cupcakes. Onward into the story!**

 **Chapter 8: I'll be with you soon**

Lloyd was outside walking around Pheonix Claw with his friends Leona, Logan, Yip, Dottie and Maria. They had a full day of fun. They swam in the lake, played fetch, Lloyd watched the others wrestle each other. And now they were going to go howl at the moon on their favorite hill.

"This has been really fun guys." Yip said happily.

"It really has." Dottie replied.

"Lloyd." A voice behind the warewolves said.

"Yes?" Lloyd asked as he turned around to see his uncle.

"I need to speak with you." Wu said.

"Alright. I will be right with you." Lloyd said.

"Okay." Logan replied.

Lloyd walked over to his uncle.

"What did you want to talk to me about uncle?" Lloyd asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about what will be happening when your at the sunset resort." Wu said.

"Alright." Lloyd said in a little concerned tone.

"The Warriors and thier friends will be comming and Willows sister and her friend Abby along with Kiki, Luna, Suzane, Nya, Your family and Willows parents. But they are going to be saying that they are all going to be going on a camping trip." Wu said.

"Oh this is gonna be amazing. But wait. What about my pack?" Lloyd asked

"Don't worry they will be comming as well." Wu said happily.

"I can't wait to see Willow again. Only three more months to go..." Lloyd said happily.

But just before he could say anything else Jade came running towards him.

"Jade. What's wrong?" Lloyd asked concerned.

"Here.. Willow... for.. you..." Jade panted as she handed him a letter. "Gave it.. to me... after.. we.. set up... for tournament."

"Thanks Jade." Lloyd said. But then his sister flopped on the ground exhausted. "Okay.. Jade... you rest right there..." he laughed.

"Okay..." Jade groaned as she lifted her hand in carelessness that she was laying in the soil.

Lloyd opens the letter and read it.

 _Hey Lloyd._

 _Miss you so much. Can't wait to see you in three months... Hope you are doing well and are healing your wounds. When we reunite in the sunset islands I will help you heal. We'll heal past wounds that left scars. Love you Lloyd._

 _Love, Willow_

It had a picture of everyone on the back of the letter and at the bottom it said "Miss you Lloyd!"

"I miss you all too." Lloyd said as he toutched the picture of his friends. "See you all in three months."

"Hey Lloyd you comming?" Maria asked.

"I'm comming!" Lloyd said as he put the letter in his cloak pocket.

He ran to join the others on the hill. They watched the sunset and when the moon came out they started to howl. Once they started it seemed like all of Pheonix Claw had started to howl as well.

'Willow. I hope you can hear this...' Lloyd thought.

As Willow sat on the balcony she heard the sound of what seemed to be hundreds of Wolves. 'I can hear you Lloyd..' Willow thought to herself. 'I miss you. I'm sending my thoughts to you my love.'

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Also sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'be had major writers block recently. No ideas... nothing! Well We have only two more chapters to go until Willow gets to see Lloyd again. I'm really excited to write the first chapter of the new story. I have it all planed out. Also do you guys think I should do a Maximum Ride/ Ninjago Story. I love Maximum Ride and Ninjago so why don't I mash them together. Now question for today: What do you think the Ninjago movie will be like with all the different Voice Actors. They will probably be all amazing but I love the original Voice Actors. Also if any of you have seen War For the Planet of the Apes tell me if you saw a silver back gorilla because -Drumroll- That is Michel Adamthwaite aka Jay! Now I must go for now my friends I will try to update today. Goodbye for now my Warriors.**

 **-Logan Throws Yip out another Window-**

 **Seriously?! Again?!**

 **Wolf: Heueheueheue! Always in for trouble that Logan! Now time to plot my fluffy evil to make everyone into plushies! -Runs off-**

 **WOLF YOU KNOW YOU CANT DO THAT! YOU CANT MOVE REMEMBER! YOUR A PLUSH!**

 **Wolf: NOO! I CANT MOVE! WHY DO YOU STEP ON MY DREAMS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely warriors. One more chapter to go after this one. This one will be about Willow and how she is preparing to go to the sunset island. It will also be a short chapter. Very sorry about that. I will try to put the plush in this story. Now shout out to my lovely readers MNC, Loki and Master of Cupcakes.**

 **Chapter 9: Sunset**

Jade was outside the castle waiting for Willow with the carriage to take Willow to the plane that a girl named Pixal designed. She had all of willows favorite snacks and drinks and Lloyds blanket.

But when Willow didn't come out Jade got worried. She decided to head in. When she got to the door of Willows room she knocked on it. "Willow?" Jade asked through the door.

"Jade. Come in" Willow called back.

When Jade entered the room she saw clothes everywhere. "What happens? I thought you got stared poaching a week ago." Jade asked.

"I'm no where packed!" Willow panicked.

" I can was that. What happened?" Jade asked.

"Well..." Willow said.

 _Flash Back:_

"Alright. I'm all packed." Willow said to the Wolf Plush.

"Cool! But are you seriously going to wear that?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah why?" Willow asked.

"Your going to be seeing Lloyd for the first time in a year! You need to wear something that will fit the occasion." Wolf replied.

"Your right." Willow said. Se searched through her bag and put on the dress she had on when she came back to Lloyd. "How about this?" she asked.

"Seen it!" Wolf said.

Willow then put on the dress that she wore when Lloyd proposed to her.

"Seen it!"

Whichever outfit she put on wolf kept on saying "Seen it!"

 _End_

"I see.." Jade said.

"Yeah..." Willow replied.

"Well the market is here so lets go pick out some outfits." Jade said happily.

"Okay." Willow said.

Willow and Jade headed to the market and found the clothes booth. Jade picked out many outfits for willow but it was many outfits before Willow found the perfect outfit. Willow Canned in he room and packed many other outfits.

She had a beautiful green outfit. It was a beautiful green sleeveless bathing suit top and had a skirt with Lloyds scarf tied around her neck.

"Wow Willow. You look beautiful." Jade said.

"Thanks.. I'm ready to see Lloyd." Willow smiled.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Like I said, major writing block recently. Now the next chapter will be the last chapter and it will b coming out this afternoon. Also I will be posting Twice a day every day during the next story. That's all for now my friends. I'll cya later. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my Warriors! Last chapter I guess... Wow. My group of people has grown so much since I started in April. So many people are reading my stories and are enjoying them. Well only a few people XD. I used to have little tiny stories but now I'm going to hopefully do a fourth chapter story. Well I am so hot right now. It's boiling here in my part of the US and is just... hot...**

 **Zane: I don't mind it.**

 **of course you wouldn't...**

 **Well I don't want to kill any of ya with this long note. Shoutouts to MNC, Master of Cupcakes and Loki. Onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 10: Isle**

It was a bright morning in Pheonix Claw. Lloyd and his family were getting ready to go to the Sunset Isle. Jade was getting Willow so it was just Lloyd, his pack and his parents.

"Oh this is so exciting! I can't wait to go to the Sunset Isle!" Dottie said happily.

"I know! I can't wait either." Yip replied.

"Yeah. But I'm more excited about seeing Willow for the first time in a year." Lloyd said.

"Right." Logan said.

"But still. Are you excited to go to Sunset?!" Leona asked.

"I am." Lloyd said

Lloyd and the others Went to the carriage where they will be taken to a plane where they will be flown to the sunset isle. When they arrived they were taken onto the plane.

"Uh... are you sure this thing is safe?" Yip asked.

"I'm sure. Young girl by the name of Pixal Borg created it." A young Woman said.

"Okay..." Yip replied.

Lloyd sat down next to a window and looked out it.

"Lloyd. It will be a 24 hour trip. And I know you will want to see Willow when you get there." Misakio said. "You will also have a session of meditation with Aaron When you get there."

"Alright." Lloyd said staring out the window. "I miss you Willow. I'll see you soon." He whispered.

The plane took off and they were headed to Sunset. Garmadon had set up a house that was huge. It was big enough for everyone that will be staying there.

Yip slept most of the ride. Maria ate a lot of the snacks. Logan, Dottie and Leona watched the video that was programmed into the plane. But Lloyd just looked out the window wanting to see Willow again.

When they arrived Garmadon let his werewolf side show. But since no one knew that Lloyd and Garmadon were sabers they were able to show their werewolf side.

Lloyd and his father waited on the docks for Willow while Misakio started to bring all the bags to the house. With the help of the warriors of course. But Willow didn't come. They waited an hour but she still didn't come.

"Lloyd. You need to go to your meditation session with Aaron." Garmadon said.

"Dad. Can I wait a little longer?" Lloyd asked.

"Son. You have to go. Its important for you." Garmadon replied.

"Alright. But I don't think I will be able to find my way to the house." Lloyd said.

"Do you want me to throw you?" Garmadon asked in a sly tone.

"Sure." Lloyd replied.

Garmadon grabbed Lloyds hand and swung him and threw him to the house. Lloyd laughed happily as he felt the wind blow through his hair. When Lloyd reached the house he landed on his feet and saw Aaron.

"You ready to go?" Aaron asked.

"I am." Lloyd replied.

"Alright. Follow me." Aaron said.

Lloyd and Aaron headed out to an isolated hut. But when Garmadon turned around he saw the plane that Jade and Willow were on.

'Maybe I shouldn't have sent him...' Garmadon thought to himself.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. But tomorrow will be the next story. I will try to post everyday but I might not be able to cuz. Life happens... Well yeah. I'm gonna try to make a story thing where I will update to say whats going on with my life and if i can't post and why I cant. So yeah. I'm gonna keep this short my friends. I've gotta go for now my friends. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
